Minor Characters
Friends and Family Adam Campbell Met in R&R. A sorcerer and Gaius's friend. He is a war veteran who fought in the allied battle against Germany and knows many things about magic tactis that can be used in combat/war. Betty Kendrick Mentioned in Means to an End. She is Will's mother. It appears that she died a while ago (Desperate Measures) but there's conflicting information on that (cf. Means to an End). Elyan Mentioned in Breakwater . He is Gwen's little brother. It is hinted that he is good with electronics/tech. Gail Mentioned in R&R. Family/friend of someone in the team. Famous for her mistery stew (which Merlin guesses happens to be rat). Hannah Mentioned in R&R. Friend of Hunith . She is the one that Hunith is going to Italy with. Mara Met in R&R. She owns the London tattoo parlor "Inkwell" and does the tattoos for Excalibur. Has a husband named Raymond. Meredith Mentioned in R&R. Friend of Hunith. Morowitz Met in R&R. A former Israeli Mossad agent. Was Excalibur's Krav Maga instructor during R&R. Padraig Mentioned in Radioman. Briefly affiliated with Arthur. The Suffords Mentioned in Means to and End. They are Hunith's neighbors. They have a teenage boy that stays up late playing video games. Tommy Met in R&R. An off duty copper in London, in the CO19 Force Firearms Unit. Knows Excalibur. Military 'Former Team Members' Derek Met in the extra Urgent Assistance Required. He was a member of Will's squad. Ian McGilvray Mentioned in Radioman. Was the original communications specialist for Excalibur but was shot on a mission. Transferred to a desk job after one year with Excalibur. Lucas Mentioned in Radioman. A member of Merlin's previous squad that got attacked. Mackay Mentioned in Radioman. A member of Merlin's previous squad that got attacked. Mark Mentioned in Radioman. A member of Merlin's previous squad that got attacked. Prentiss Met in the extra Urgent Assistance Required. He was a member of Will's squad. Quentin Met in the extra Urgent Assistance Required. He was Captain of Will's squad. Reilly MacDonald Met in the Extra, God Save Ireland. ''He was a member of Gwaine's previous team who was killed in action. Roman Met in Radioman. A "pasty-faced lieutenant" who was Excalibur's communications specialist before Merlin. Is transfered out of the team after he got himself pinned down during a mission. 'British Military Members' Anderson Met in Radioman. He is described as "a good looking bloke with a bit of a Top Gun look to him". Anderson is a helicopter pilot who is friends with Merlin and plans to propose to his girlfriend. Avery Dean Met in Intermission in the comms tent. "Lieutenant Avery Dean was a slim man with prematurely-gray auburn hair and small, narrow eyes that were barely visible behind his glasses. He was a slef-proclaimed bookworm with no interest in active duty and very happy to be behind a desk, where he belonged, but he had as little patience for incompetence as the most experienced field commander. While he talked, his hands typed commands on the console, and he scanned a document that had nothing to do with what he was working on. Dean was a multi-tasking master who was in his element when there was a crisis. Captain Garney Mentioned in the Extra Excalibur Red . Arthur, Leon and Gwaine's Captain. Arthur says that he was 'a good man and an even better Captain, full of brash bravado and ''getting the job done,but he made mistakes, just like every other human being on the planet. Arthur also states that he could get a bit full of himself and was a serial adulterer. Colonel Halligan Met in the Extra Excalibur Red. He is described as 'fifteen years Arthur's senior, but looked at least twice that. He was a career military man, complete with bullet wounds and shrapnel scars and war stories that would give even the most seasoned veteran nightmares, with the sort of ice-cold glare that could reduce a cadet to a jellified sack of goo after only thirty seconds of high -intensity exposure." When Halligan was a young, junior-grade lieutenant, he served under Colonel Uther Pendragon. Arthur says that some of Uther rubbed off onto Halligan. Colonel Henry Locher Met in Intermission and in the Extra Anti-Interrogation. He is the head of the Cryptography program. Locher's securtiy rating is so high, Merlin wasn't allowed to know the name of it. Merlin describes Locher as, "Everything about Colonel Locher was average -- his height, his weight, his appearance -- except for his mindset. He didn't fit the cookie-cutter mould of a Colonel in charge of one of the most top-secret programs in the military. He was loud and brash and a heavy drinker -- the sort of heavy drinker that could still keep a hold on his tongue no matter how much he was tortured, trading quips with the man twisting the screws into his thumbs." He's another British army dragon. Colonel Smith- Weiss Met in Radioman. Leon, Gwaine, Merlin and Arthur meet him when they are planning the mission in the Ravines. Merlin describes him: "He was an unmistakable presence, his name well known throughout the army, a field commander whose reputation was well-earned and which painted him greater than life, which he was. He was a couple of inches taller than Arthur, a bit broader of shoulder, with a impeccably-groomed moustache that covered his upper lip and enough white shooting through his dark hair to provide its own sort of camouflage" (Radioman ) General Macloan Met in the Extra Anti-Interrogation. He is the one who tell Merlin that he has been accepted into the accelerated SAS training program. Isabella Maris Sergeant Bella Marris works in the communications tent wtih LT. Avery Dean. Staff Sergeant Jackson Page Mentioned in Intermission. He is a quartermaster who works in the supply tent on base after being injured during combat and proves to be well-organised. Arthur gives him his contacts and suggests he applies to Pendragon Consulting after his tour is finished up, which he does. Sergeant Johnny Baird Met in Storm on the Horizon. He was the first Sigan killed of the group of soldiers right at the end. He wanted his mom to know he lover her. Marsha Mentioned in Radioman. Works at MASH with the Americans. She slept with Gwaine, but it was a one-off, as she was married. Matty Mentioned in Radioman. Matty is described as "about five-five, brunette" and having large pecs. He works in the Major's office. He had sex with Gwaine, and Gwaine got him to look in Merlin's file before they met and tell him Merlin had been shot. Mawls Gibson Mentioned in R&R. Will is teaching his sniper class. This, in turn, mangages to both surprise and majorly impress Gwaine because Mawls Gibson is a very, very good sniper. To be chosen to fill his shoes gives Will major sniper cred, as far as Gwaine (who knows all about sniper cred) is concerned. Paige Mentioned in Intermission. She works in the shipping area. Rhydderich Sayce Mentioned in Intermission in a conversation between Merlin and Locher. He was on of the Artists' base personnel, and he was 'built like Perceval, though Perceval had at least an inch and a few stone more muscle weight than Sayce. Samantha Met in R&R . She gives Will a ride to the pub that Excalibur is in while she picks up supplies. General Tachnather Met in the Extra Anti-Interrogation. "He was a tall man who had maintained his muscle mass even into his fifties, trim and fit in a way to make a twenty-some year old flush with envy. When he spoke, it was with a quiet hush and a low rumble that made the whole room reverberate, walls and floors and ceiling." He also has scars on his throat, and it is hinted that that is why his voice is hushed and rumbly. He is on the committee that assessed Merlin's SAS training group and placed them into their next training role. He also suggests that Merlin go through anti-interrogation. Other Military or Secret Service Members Adam West Met in Breakwater. He is Will's American contact. He is a dragon, confirmed inStorm on the Horizon.His real name is Zachariah Knucker. Cicero Mentioned in R&Rand met in The Jester. Cicero is aMI-5secret agent and is somewhere in his late fifties. His face is olive-smooth and is kept clean shaven. He is free of wrinkles except around his mouth from smiling and around his eyes 'where they crinkled in amusement. He was handsome in the way Spanish men were handsome, suave and secure in their heritage as walking gods...Cicero bore the easy grace of someone who was accustomed to being trusted implicitly." David Baker Met in War Games. He is a CIA operative and analyst. He worked withSophiaandAulfric. He comes back to play inStorm on the Horizon. Eddie or Gunnery Sergeant Edward "Call me Mister" Jackson-Smith Met in Breakwater. He is in the American special forces and has seen as many tours as Will, but Eddie saw more action in Afghanistan than Will. Eddie is trained as a sniper for in-city incurstions. He is as tall as Perceval, but is about as skinny as Merlin. In Breakwater, Eddie had developed a bit of a beer belly. Eddie is the one that brings Adam West into contact with Will. Graham CIA agent that we met in Storm on the Horizon. Ian Johnson Met in Breakwater. He is "just over five feet and generous change... has short, spiky blond hair, dark brown eyes, eyebrows that seemed to crawl across his forehead of their own volition, and a salt-and-pepper scruff along his jaw. He was broad-shouldered like a swimmer and trim under a heavy peacoat that was big enough to double as a two-man tent." He is an undercover agent for the CIA and is hoping to score a promotion by telling his superiors information about Excalibur. Robert Daly Met in War Games. He is a CIA special agent and the man in charge of the American operations at base. He is described as, "He had short brown hair, a square face, and a boxer's nose. His body didn't fit in his chair -- the chair fit him." He worked withSophiaandAulfric. Troy "Fifty" Brand Met in the extra Urgent Assistance Required. He is an American sniper and was hanging around Will at the time that Merlin's team got hit. He is described as young, and that there was no way that he had been in the army long enough to actually have 50 confirmed kills. Other Andrew Spera Met in Extra Excalibur Red and Mentioned in the Intermission?. Kay's childhood bully. Bethany Met in means to an end. She was a temp, and she scheduled Arthur for an appointment with Cenred King. She goes by Beth and her name is not Rebecca or Elizabeth. Brian McGraw Met in Extra: New Enemies, New Allies and in Storm on the Horizon . He is a former mayor from a town close to Arthur's cottage/Camelot. He was once recruited by the NWO, by Nimueh. He went to Oxford and worked part time in the Chancellor's office. After graduating, he rose in political esteem and sat in the House. Cadoc Mentioned in R&R. A member of the NWO who went to school with Merlin, Bryn Nash, and Tristan Heynes. Doctor George Malone Met in Do or Die. An employee at Pendragon Consulting. He helps Excalibur create a media blackout during a hostage situation at the Commons. He's a bit flaky. Franz Johns Met in War Games . A member of Michael Valiant's team. Friesenhan Met in The Play's the Thing. Arthur fights him in a medieval cage match. Friesenhan was joust champ in South Glamorgan a few years before LM starts. He is a top battlefield re-enactor who doesn't follow choreography. He knows he way around a broad sword. Glenn Met in Groundwork. He hits on Merlin at the Pentagram. Lady Tomlinson Met in R&R. She is dining at the Alain Ducasse at the Dorchester Hotel at the same time as Arthur. Lee Hansom Met in War Games . A member of Michael Valiant's team. Marius Aglain Mentioned in The Play's the Thing. A member of the NWO who gave Merlin a more sophisticated NWO recruitment speech. His language was very posh, and he was very relaxed and smooth. Matthew Lane Met in Extra: New Enemies, New Allies and in Storm on the Horizon . He is the Chief of Police of the Druid Town by Arthur's Cottage/Camelot. Michael Fischer Met in Collaborations. A member of Balinor's team. Nathaniel Mentioned in collaborations. The Parisian waiter serving Perceval and Gwaine. He is the nephew of 'a lovely woman who owns a bakery a few blocks over. Observant, wsnts to join the service once he's completed his studies, barely makes enough to cover his rent at the flat he shares with two thee blokes-who are both slobs...one of them an artist, the other a mechanic.' Phillip Met in Collaborations. A member of Balinor's team. Odin Hertz A business rival of Pendragon Consulting, mentioned in Desperate Measures. Theo Mentioned The Play's the Thing. One of Merlin's old boyfriends.